Las demás
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: Un songfic con la canción de babasonicos disfrutenlo, mi regalo para ustedes ya que hoy es mi aniversario en el foro.


– ¡Que tal! queridos lectores este es mi segundo Songfic de Kick Buttowski, espero lo disfruten y me dejen un lindo comentario como regalo de aniversario ya que hoy cumplo dos maravillosos años formando parte de este foro– (Ya párale a la cursilería y déjalos leer a gusto) –Ok Mora impaciente, disclaimer por fa– (Disclaimer los personajes de Kick Buttowski no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Sandro Corsaro y Disney XD, la canción de "Las demás" tampoco nos pertenece es propiedad de Babasónicos así que no nos demanden por favor) –Ahora si disfruten la historia.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Las demás **

**Por: isabelita emoxxa. **

En la guarida se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados en el viejo sillón roto, discutiendo como ya era común entre los adolecentes de ahora 15 años, eran nada más y nada menos que Kick Buttowski y Kendall Perkins, el motivo de su discusión era la escuela.

– _¡CLARENCE! Deja de perder el tiempo y ponme atención–_Gritaba la rubia furiosa por el hecho de que el chico del casco la ignorara.

–_Mira Perkins relájate que buena falta te hace–_Contesto el aludido sin dejar de limpiar a su amada azul.

– _Escucha Clarence en estos momentos podría estar en casa estudiando en lugar de perder el tiempo contigo...pero como presidenta de la clase y tu tutora mi deber es lograr que apruebes el examen de matemáticas, así que a ¡ESTUDIAR! –_Ordeno Kendall arrebatándole a Kick su skateboard mientras le entregaba sus libros.

– _De acuerdo Kendal l tú ganas –_Respondió Kick muy satisfecho por haber conseguido molestar a su "enemiga". –_Por cierto Perkins ya pensaste en lo que te pregunte ayer –_La chica fulmino con la mirada al acróbata.

– _No empieces Clarence, mejor concéntrate en sacar una A para que yo no pierda mi record como la mejor tutora del año– _La respuesta de Kendall provoco una sonrisa de medio lado en el adolecente.

– _¿Por qué no? Según recuerdo la vez pasada nos divertimos mucho–_Kendall rodo los ojos ante la persistencia de Clarence, claro que recordaba ese día ella, su hermana y su primo habían ido al Demolicross ya que a su primo le gustaban esas cosas, cuando se encontraron a Clarence y su primo lo invito a pasar el rato con ellos, era cierto que se había divertido pero...como era típico en Clarence al día siguiente se la paso ignorándola, evitándola y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso de nuevo.

– _¿Soy tu novia Clarence? –_Ante esta pregunta la mente de Kick se quedo completamente en blanco. –_No verdad, entonces termina los ejercicios y déjame en paz– _Sin esperar una respuesta de Kick, Kendall saco de su mochila su libro favorito (Romeo y Julieta), y comenzó a leerlo.

**Que antiguo me parece  
que pidas algo serio de mí  
ahora que nos empezó a,  
gustar.**

**Te da miedo enamorarte,  
perdida y locamente de mí  
sabiendo que también  
me gustan las demás...**

Kick miro un segundo a Kendall, con una sonrisa soberbia se dispuso a contestar los ejercicios, no sin antes molestar un poco más a la presidenta de la clase– _¡Que genio! –_Comento en voz "baja" para llamar la atención de su tutora.

– _¿Por qué no invitas a tu novia Scarlett? a ella si le gustan las cosas como "el Demolicross"— _Dijo la chica fingiendo indiferencia, pero en realidad estaba molesta por la insistencia del chico rompecorazones de la preparatoria de Mellowbrook.

– _Porque quiero ir contigo no con ella– _Contesto tranquilamente el temerario sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno.

Kendall oculta detrás del libro, se sonrojo ante el comentario de Kick pero unos segundos después sacudió discretamente la cabeza y Expreso– _Entonces invita a Jackie o a alguna de tus demás conquistas y deja de molestar– _A pesar de la respuesta que había dado la voz de la rubia sonaba insegura.

Kick sonrió de manera altanera al notarlo y pregunto – _¿Celosa? –_

–_Ya quisieras Clarence– _El tono de indignación de Kendall hizo a Kick sonreír más abiertamente.

**No me da igual  
Que te sea indiferente.  
Ya caerás en mis brazos...  
**

**Insegura de repente  
¿a dónde pensas que podes ir?  
Ahora que nos acercábamos a algo...**

El temerario miraba a su tutora discretamente, preguntándose por que ella siempre usaba la frase "tu novia Scarlett", si sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja solo era su amiga, además él... bueno era obvio que gustaba de ella y ella aunque lo negara gustaba de él pero ¿por qué Kendall siempre se hacia la difícil?.

– _Que aburrido es esto– _Dijo Kick tratando de romper el silencio tan incomodo que reinaba en la guarida.

– _Eso es lo que opinas tú– _Respondió Kendall quien aunque no le gustara admitirlo disfrutaba mucho esos momentos con el chico.

– _¡Claro! Ya me habías dicho "las matemáticas son muy divertidas"– _Expreso el acróbata tratando de imitar el tono de voz de la presidenta de la clase.

– _Deja de perder el tiempo Clarence, además mi voz es más melodiosa– _Contesto la rubia molesta, tratando de ser indiferente cosa que el chico del casco le ponía más difícil a cada minuto.

– _Me encanta molestar a Kendall...ya que en estos momentos ella se ve linda – _Ante este pensamiento Kick se abofeteo mentalmente– _Me agrade o no admitirlo ella me gusta–_Seguía pensando el chico con una sonrisa de bobo en el rostro.

Kendall por su lado se sentía totalmente nerviosa, y encontrar cierto papel rosa el cual había olvidado sacar de su libro no la ayudaba mucho en esta situación. –_ ¡Rayos! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí si Clarence ve este papelito se dará cuenta que yo... que yo–_

– _Sabes Kendall creo que reprobare– _Los pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos por la voz del temerario.

– _Eso sí que no Clarence, no arruinaras mi promedio perfecto como tutora– _Grito la chica alarmada por la posibilidad de perder su título, por culpa de ese irresponsable de Clarence Buttowski.

– _Claro... será una lástima lo de tu porcentaje del 100% de alumnos aprobados– _Decía con sarcasmo el acróbata mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo a un lado los libros y cuadernos.

– _Yo sé perfectamente que tu puedes con ese examen Clarence mejor dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – _Pregunto Kendall desconcertada por la rara actitud del medio doble de riesgo.

– _Que vayas conmigo al "Demolicross"– _Contesto el chico del casco con una expresión despreocupada en el rostro.

– _Ya vas a empezar otra vez y la respuesta es ¡NO! –_Respondió Kendall furiosa sin apartar el libro de su rostro.

**No me da igual  
que te sea indiferente.  
Ya caerás en mis brazos...**

– _¡Que lastima! Tendré que arruinar tu promedio y será una pena que te quiten tu record– _Dijo Kick encogiéndose de hombros.

Kendall frunció el ceño si Clarence creía que con eso la convencería se equivocaba –_Perfecto Clarence veremos quién puede más – _La respuesta que dio la rubia se convirtió en una declaración de guerra y Kick Buttowski jamás pierde.

– _Siendo así, yo regresare a mis acrobacias– _Pero antes de que Kick se levantara de su lugar Kendall lo detuvo diciendo.

– _Yo creía que "El gran Kick Buttowski nunca fallaba"–_Ante tal comentario el acróbata sonrió de medio lado ya que definitivamente Kendall era la única chica que podía ser tan obstinada como él.

– _Siempre hay una primera vez para todo– _Contesto el temerario encogiéndose de hombros.

Kendall titubeo un segundo y respondió– _Clarence no voy a permitir que arruines mi record así que regresa a tu lugar y termina esos ejercicio–_

– _No hasta que digas "Clarence me encantaría ir contigo al Demolicross"–_Kendall al escuchar tal respuesta bajo el libro que leía, estaba furiosa pero no perdería la compostura.

–_Escucha Clarence, la vez pasada fue una coincidencia encontrarnos ahí, pero eso no se volverá a repetir-_Y la rubia regreso a su lectura.

**No me da igual  
que te sea indiferente.  
Ya caerás en mis brazos...**

Kick frunció el ceño y con un hábil movimiento logro quitarle a Kendall el libro que leía, sus miradas se cruzaron, la determinación por no perder esta batalla estaba presente en ambos, pero la mirada tan segura de Kick provoco un escalofrió en la rubia.

– _Entonces Perkins ¿vendrás conmigo al Demolicross? –_Kendall se levanto del sillón para estar a la altura de Kick y respondió.

– _Ni en tus sueños Clarence –_Esta era una batalla que el gran Kick Buttowski no estaba dispuesto a perder.

– _Será una lástima que pierdas tu record por terca– _Dijo Kick con una sonrisa de medio lado sin apartar su mirada de la de Kendall.

– _No porque tu aprobaras, o si no tendrás que ir a la escuela de verano y no podrás hacer tus amadas acrobacias cuando tus padres te castiguen– _Respondió Kendall nerviosamente, ya que Clarence había comenzado a caminar hacia ella acorralándola contra la pared de la guarida.

– _Buena jugada Perkins pero valdrá la pena porque yo podre volver a mis acrobacias cuando mi castigó termine en cambio tú no podrás recuperar tu record– _Kendall se sintió como en un juego de quemados, donde Kick tenía todas las bolas y ella tenía las de perder, a si que le quedaban dos opciones rendirse e ir al Demolicross con Kick o perder con dignidad es decir perder su record.

– _¿Y qué ganas con todo esto Clarence? Ponerme en tu repisa de conquistas– _Kick rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por Kendall.

– _En serio Kendall es tan tonta para no darse cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella– _Pensó el acróbata con frustración.

**Desconfió que me entiendas de verdad...  
Y la verdad es que  
te amoooo...**

**No me da igual  
que te sea indiferente.  
Ya caerás en mis brazos...**

– _No, en realidad gano una novia– _La respuesta del temerario dejo a Kendall sin aliento, y para empeorar las cosas, justo en ese momento sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la pared.

– _Sí claro, como no Clarence– _Contesto la rubia intentando sonar sarcástica, estaba muy nerviosa ya que podía sentir a su corazón latir a toda velocidad, conocía perfectamente a Clarence y en su mirada veía que él no mentía.

– _Sabes muy bien que no estoy mintiendo – _Le susurro Kick al oído poniendo las manos contra la pared para evitar que la presidenta de la clase escapara.

–_Ya lo sé Clarence–_Los nervios la acababan de traicionar, siempre había soñado con ese momento...pero aun no estaba lista para enfrentar esta situación, ya que Clarence era todo un rompe corazones y ella no quería ser como las demás chicas en la lista de Kick.

– _¿Y? aceptas o no – _Al decir esto el acróbata intento besar a Kendall pero ella con un hábil movimiento volteo el rostro.

–_De acuerdo pasa por mí a las 7:00 pm en punto– _Y al terminar la oración Kendall logro zafarse del acróbata tomo su mochila, su libro y salió corriendo del lugar, sin percatarse de que cierto pedazo de papel salió volando de su libro. – _Si Clarence realmente quiere_ _ser mi novio tendrá que demostrar que yo no soy como las demás en su lista– _Pensaba Kendall mientras se alejaba de la guarida rumbo a su casa, después de todo tenía que arreglarse para su cita.

Kick se quedo solo con una sonrisa de medio lado, cuando noto un pequeño papel color rosa, el cual había notado que Kendall usaba como separador, esté tenia escrito en pluma color verde la frase (*I LOVE K.B.*) al leerlo el temerario hizo su pose de triunfo y regreso a su lugar para resolver los ejercicios para su examen.

**No me da igual  
que te sea indiferente...  
Ya darás un paso en falso.**

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

– Espero les haya gustado ya que la verdad yo no quede muy convencida– (Pero que insegura eres te quedo bien) –O_O en serio lo crees mora– (Claro y yo creo que los que lean esta historia estarán de acuerdo jeje) – Pues no importa lo que yo crea si no lo que ustedes queridos lectores piensen y ya saben si les gusta Kick Buttowski, Yu-gi-oh, Hey Arnold O Sakura card captor den clic en mi alias y lean otras locuras mías chao. –

–Feliz aniversario a mi ¡SIIIIII! Dos increíbles años siendo parte de este maravilloso foro no saben lo feliz que estoy de llegar a este punto...– (Deja la cursilería que ya va a empezar la fiesta)- Ok, ok es solo que me siento muy feliz y emocionada en fin disfruten esta historia ya que tengo en mente una nueva llamada "chateando con el enemigo" espero les guste si quieren un pequeño adelanto entren a mi perfil y díganme que opinan XD chao–.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


End file.
